The Garden of Webs
by Renton Elric
Summary: Beast gets a letter from a secret admirer, and he goes to see her. The secret admirer, however, has plans for Beast.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Renton Elric. This is my first story that I have wrote so enjoy it. I've put together a character from a another series put it in this just to make it intresting. This is about Beast who left the X-men to start his new life. He recive a letter from a woman who wants to meet him. The woman happens to be Poison Ivy from Batman the animeted series who will be called Arachne. This is all I have to tell you so enjoy my story.

THE GARDEN OF WEBS

Chapter One

The Trap

It has been three months sence Xavier was taken to space by Lilandra and a few of the X-men went to their different paths. Beast has turned thirty and is now working at a sciences lab and he enjoys it. When in public, women see him but are not frighten by his appearance but are joy to see him because of looks and his pheromones. One night, Beast returns to his apartment finds a letter in his mail box and go in to his room. He takes off his coat and hat and hangs them up. Beast puts on his glasses than looks at the letter and reads.

"Dear Beast,

I am your big fan and I would like to meet you in person. I'd be so happy just to see you. Come meet me in the center of the forest so we can meet in person, and only wear your speedos to meet me.

from a secret admirer"

Beast: Hmm, a secret admirer and she wants to meet me in person. I have a lot a women who overjoy to see, but I think this person must have a thing for me. I can't say no to that. Very well I shall meet this person just so she can be happy.

With that, Beasst takes of his glasses and puts them on his drawer. Than he opens the window and flips right out and to the top of the apartment floor. And than Beast jumps from building to building to the forest only wearing his blue speedos and X-men belt. Beast arrives at the entrance of the forest.

Beast: The letter said that the person is in the middle of the forest, so I guess this will make a good excerise as I move through the forest.

And so, Beast jumps onto a tree branch and jumps again and grabs another tree branch and start swing from tree branch to tree branch. Beast has been swing for five mintutes until he reach the middle of the forest. And Beast jumps onto a tree branch and stands on it.

Beast: This is where my secret admirer said to be here. I'm sure she is running late, after all I came here really fast, so I shall wait for her.

Unaware to Beast, he was being watch by a person from behind him and behind some bushes. It was a woman with green eyes, mid-lengh orange hair, and is only wearing a bandeau one piece-black bathing suit. She was watching from the distance as she glares at him.

Arachne: Mmm. look at him. Quite handsome looking, with a smart brain, has big mussles, all blue hair around him (than looks at his blue speedos) hmm, got to do something with those blue speedos and I just have the right color for it.

From behind her body, down to her butt is a hole in her bandeau suit, and a pink ball begins to grow out of her butt. She than turns around and point her butt at Beast and than shoots the pink ball at Beast as it flies to him, it than splat on the back of his blue speedos. Beast than lost his balance falls of the tree branch and hits the ground. Beast was okay as he stands up.

Beast: What was that just now?

Beast than looks at the back of his speedos and sees a pink ball stuck on his butt. The pink ball begins to move as it covers up the blue on Beast's speedos, the pink goo than stop moving as Beast's speedos have turn from blue to pink.

Beast: What is this stuff? And why did it cover up my speedos? I'll have to get it off of me.

Beast that tries to grab the goo of his speedos and tries to pull the off, but it was no use, no matter how much he tries he could not get the pink goo off his speedos.

Arachne: No matter how much you try to remove the bubblegum off your speedos, it won't come off. Now it's time to see what your made of.

And so Arachne press a button on a remote devise. Beast than hears a noise as he looks to where it's coming from. He sees eigh smallt yellow probe bots flying towards him. They than shoot lasers at him which Beast dodge them.

Beast: It would seem that I'm in the middle of a target zone. This is some meeting spot.

With that, Beast fought the yellow probe bots as he swings from a tree and jumps to one of the probo bots, he grabs it and throws it to a tree. He than jumps again and pound the second one to the ground. And he manage to grab the third one and throws it to the fourth one.

Arachne: Mmm yeah. He's perfect, just the kind of man I would want.

Arachne than press another button on the remote, and two of the probe bots shot black-hook cables at Beast which clinch around his wrists. Beast tries to break free from the cables, but Arachne holds a hand gun devise and points it to Beast.

Arachne: Sweet Dreams, Lover Man.

She than pulls the triger on the gun and fires a sonic wave that hits Beast as he passes out that he dropped to the ground front ways. Five mintutes later, Arachne was pooping out pink bubblegum threads from her butt to make a net. She finish it and than picks it up and carries it over to Beast.

Arachne: You'll be out for three hours, but you will wake up in a nice place just for the two of us. So in the mean while, you will some good dreams. Nighty night.

And than she blows him a kiss and drops the bubblegum net on him as Beast moans in pain. Arachne than press the button her remote and two of the remaining probe bots shot two black-hook cables clinch around Beast's ankles. She than press another button and the probe bots lifted Beast off the ground and followed Arachne down a path in the forest. What will happen to Beast now was unsure but it will be reaveled.

So how did you like the first chapter? It is a bit gross, but that's me. I'll make the second one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again, and this is the second chapter. It will have a another character from a another series. Hope you like it.

The Garden of Webs

Chapter Two

The Dome

Beast starts to wake up from being knock out. He looks around to see that he is in a jungle. Beast stands up and sees that he still has the pink goop on his speedos. Beast wonders of what happen.

Beast: I remember that I was supose to meet my secret admirer. Than I got this pink goop on me. And than those machines attack me, and than I was knock out by something. And it would appear that I'm in some jungle. I wonder what this place is. I should explore around ths place.

Beast than jumps to a tree branch and starts swinging from branch to branch. Beast doesn't realise he was being watch by cameras and the person who is watching him is the same one who kidnap him. She was sitting on a chair, watching the moniter as she picks up a cover candy and unwraps it. It was bubblegum that she puts it in her mouth and chews it. She blows a bubble of it and pops, she than pulls it back into her mouth and swallows it as she watches Beast.

Beast was looking around to know where he is as he jumps and swings from branch to branch. He than jumps up to a higher place when suddenly he flies towards a big web right on top of him. Beast hits the web and gets tangled as he falls to the ground.

Beast: What is this? A giant web? But only a spider could be big to spin this much web. I stand correct.

Beast sees a giant spider coming down from the trees. as it lands on the ground and starts moving towards Beast.

Beast: That's an Orb-weaver spider. It can't be this big. How can that be?

Beast tries to get free and manage to get his fingers through the web and tear it. Beast than fought the spider as he lifts it and throws it. The Orb-weaver spider try to get up, but was stuck on the ground.

Beast: That was a close one. I better walk on the ground to avoid any more webs.

And so Beast walks, as he walks he looks around to see more webs that are everywhere. Beast doesn't know that he is walking towards a trap. Beast was passing by a rock when suddenly a spider pops out and lashes on to Beast.

Beast: This is a trap door spider. Never thought one could be this big and quite strong.

Beast use all his might to break free from the trap door spider, but he couldn't so he use his legs to pound the spider and kept pounding until it gave up and went back in it's hole.

Beast: First in the air and now the land, I have to be more careful.

And with that, Beast continues his walk. He stops by a river and drinks some water and than he walks on. Beast enters some shady trees that are dark, however he doesn't know that there are webs above him. Beast hears a noise and looks around. And than another spider appears.

Beast: Oh dear, that is a Black Widow spider. It's venom is very poisonous, I have to stay clear from it.

The Black Widow spider lifts it's self up and pointed it's abdomen at Beast and than shots a thread right at him. The thread wraps around Beast's arm and the Black Widow spider starts pulling him towards it. Beast tries to pull free but the tread was tight of him, so Beast came up with an idea. He than starts to run around the spider with his hands and feet on the ground as he acts like a gorilla. As Beast runs around the spider, the thread was tying up the legs and it falls down all tied up. Beast than unwraps the tread around his arm and got free.

Beast: That sure ties things up, and now to leave.

And so Beast runs off out of the shady trees. Arachne saw the whole thing and was impress by Beast's performances.

Arachne: Now that's the kind of man I want. He's perfect for me to have. I think it's about time I meet him in person.

And so she got up and walks to go meet Beast.

Beast got out of the shady trees as he wonders what kind of place is this.

Beast: This jungle is full of twist. How did I get here and why? And where did all these giant spiders come and how?

Arachne: Is because of me.

Beast than turns and sees this beautful woman in her black Bandeau bathing suit as she smiles at him.

Beast: Who are you?

Arachne: You can call me Arachne. And this is my home.

Beast: This is your home?

Arachne: Well it's really a dome cover up a jungle full of giant spiders I made.

Beast: You created these spiders.

Arachne: Yes, I'm sort of a scientist and a billionar. I created these spiders as my watch dogs and keep me some company.

Beast: And what about me? How do I get involved?

Arachne: That's simply, I brought you here as your secret admier.

Beast: Your my secret admier?

Arachne: Suprise are you? I've heard from the ladies that your a real ladies man and how you attract a lot a women. So I figure that I should be your girlfriend and by testing you out to see if you are worthy.

Beast: And by kidnapping me you espect me to fall in love with you?

Arachne: That would be the answear.

Beast: I maybe nice to ladies, but you are no lady to me. By being a kidnapper I should dangerous towards you once I escape from this place.

And with that, Beast lashes towards Arachne as the two of them roll down a hill. They landed on the ground as Beast pins her down as he fights on the ground. Arachne than lifts her legs and puts her feet on Beast's stomach and use all her might to push Beast of her as Beast flies through the air and hits a big rock behind him and lands on his butt.

Arachne: My, aren't you fiesty. You really treat the ladies this kind of way. So you think you can beat me and escape from here? Think again, Blue Monkey Boy.

And with that, Arachne flip over to have her hands and knees on the ground and pointed her butt at Beast. Beast watch the most nasty scene where a pink thread of bubblegum comes out of the hole in her bandeau bathing suit from her butt as it spins towards towards Beast and wraps around his body.

Beast: Oh my stars and gaters, your a spider mutant.

Arachne: That's what I am. I may not have four extra arms, nor poison inside of me. But I do have strenth of a spider and the abilaty of spinning web like a spider, only it's bubblegum and not web. Do you know what it's like to be an outcast with no one to love you? It's painful as to have no love. That's why you and I are a match. Because we are the same. So that's why we need eachother.

Arachne stop spining the bubblegum out of her butt.

Beast: And so your just having me to be your company?

Arachne: Yes, so what do you say? Feel like it?

Beast: After having me do all those things? I refuse.

Arachne: Well that's a shame, because I'm not letting you go until I have something from you.

Arachne pulls a rock over and pulls out a phase gun and points at Beast.

Arachne: Now move along.

With that Beast stands up and walks as Arachne points to tell him where to go. They have enter a cave where they walk for one mintute until they reach an enterance with a big area. Arachne tells Beast to go inside and Beast did. And with that, Arachne turns and bends down, she pointed her butt at the enterance and shoots out a bubblegum web to seal the enterance.

Arachne: You will stay in there until you decided to accept me. And as long as you have that bubblegum on your speedos you belong to me. And to keep you company, oh Mumbo Jumbo.

And so came a big orange bull like mutant wearing a sleeveless yellow leotard as he comes towards Arachne.

Arachne: Mumbo, I want you to be a dear and watch my quest.

Mumbo looks at Beast and sorted.

Arachne: Oh, come on Mumbo, do it for me.

Mumbo looks at her and decided to sit by the enterance.

Arachne: Good. Now I be coming back for you tomorrow, so wait for me.

And with that, Arachne walks off, leaving Beast in a cave. Beast walks and sits down on a rock and starts thinking.

Beast: Well this is a fine mess that I am in. I was hoping my seceret admier was going to be Carly. But my hope was wrong. And now I'm stuck in this person of a jungle. And no knows that I'm in her. What's going to be come of me.

Beast knows that he might find out tomorrow in that day.

That's it for chapter two and this one is the best. Mumbo Jumbo is a character from Silver Hawks. I will work on chapter three soon.


	3. Chapter 3

OK I'm back. Sorry it took so long but now I'm writing down chapter three, so hope you will enjoy it.

The Garden of Webs Chapter Three The Escape

Beast awoke from his sleep after being capture by Arachne. Beast doesn't know what time it is seeing how he is in a cave and Mumbo Jumbo is still guarding the door and was still tied up in pink bubblegum threads.

Beast: This is much worse when I was in prison. I hane to find a way to get out of here. There must be some way out of here. Wait what's that?

Beast walk to a wall and jump and use his feet to grab the rocks to hold him up and look at a hole.

Beast: There appears to be a tunnel behind this wall. Maybe a way out for me. Now I have to figure out a way to break through the wall. Wait, Mumbo might be the thing for me to get, but how do I get him to break it down? He appears to have a liking in Arachne and he is jealouse of me, it do the trick. Now I have to get this bubblegum threads of me. That piece of sharp rock seems to might cut me free.

Beast walks over to the rock, turns around and starts to move up and down to cut the bubblegum treads. It took him two minutes to cut it off and was off of him. Than Beast put the bubblegum threads back together and wrap it around like a lasso. Beast walks to the seal entrance where Mumbo is siting.

Beast: I hope this works. Excuss me, Mr. Mumbo.

Mumbo heard him but choice to ignore him.

Beast: Tell Mumbo, why do you have a bigger butt than I do?

Mumbo heard him and started to stand up and look at him.

Beast: That's right. I can see why Arachne pick me over you. Because my butt is the right size that she likes, but your butt is too big for her to not be with. I can see why she likes me over you.

Mumbo than got really angry as his body and musles begin to grow big and he torn down the bubblegum web that block the entrance. Beast was suprise to see him do that.

Beast: Oh dear.

Mumbo begins to shoot lasers from his horns, but beast dodge them as he jumps. Mumbo was done playing as he charges at Beast. Beast was prepare of what to do. As Mumbo got close to him, Beast did a flip over his body and wrap the bubblegum thread around his neck. Mumbo begins move around out of control.

Beast: Now I know why Rogue likes this rodios so much!

Mumbo runs around, but Beast use the bubble gum tread to stir Mumbo and had him headed towards the wall. And with that Beast jumps off of Mumbo and Mumbo crashes to the wall and broke it down to reavel the tunnel. Mumbo got up and charges back at Beast. Beast was swinging the bubblegum thread around and he jumps away from Mumbo and throws the bubblegum thread at him. The bubblegum thread begins to wrap around Mumbo's body as Mumbo trips and rolls over, and he lands hard on the rocky ground as he got knock out.

Beast: This goes to show you, that instals get the better of you.

Beast than begins to run off as he follows the tunnel that he open as he runs in it.

As Beast contines to run he begins to her sounds and sh looks around. There he gets attack by small size spiders as they spin webs from their abdomens and stick to Beast's chest. Beast grabs the threads and spins them around while still attach to their threads. Beast than throws them to the walls and contunes to run.

Beast than found the exit of the tunnel and got outside where he is back in the jungle.

Beast: It looks like I'm back in the jungle, now I have to escape from this dome by finding the exit.

Beast begins to look for the exit. After five minutes he sees a doorway which is the exit. Beast than rush over to it, but than something drop on his back as it bit him on the shoulder. It was another spider as it attacks Beast, but Beast grabs it and throws it hard in the air.

Beast looks at the wound on his shoulder and hurts bad as Beast begins to lose his sense.

Beast: Can not...blank out...now...I'm...almost.

But Beast pass out and drop to the ground. Minutes later, Arachne found him still wearing her black bandeau bathing suit and wearing a white lab coat.

Arachne: You were so close of getting of here, but that Medusa Spider paralize you and will be out for about eight hours and as long you have the bubblegum on your speedos you belong to me.

Arachne than picks Beast up and puts him over her shoulder, and puts her left hand on Beast's left butt cheek and carries him to what may happen to him is unknown.

That's it for this chapter. I'll have the other one ready soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

OK I'm back with a new chapter. This one will have a speical Marvel guest in the story to rescue Beast, so enjoy it.

The Garden of Webs Chapter Four The Rescue

Beast was starting to wake up from the Medusa Spider venom. He open his eyes and look to see he is in a big room. Beast was going to move his arms and legs, but suddenly he counldn't. He try again but no use. He looked around only to see that he is in the center of a pink giant heart shape bubblegum web. His arms were up and his legs were bend when they are stick to the bubblegum web. He can see his X-men belt on a drawer. Beast was curious to know what this was about.

Arachne: I see your finally awake.

Beast looks down to see Arachne in her black bandeau one-piece swim suit and wearing a white lab coat.

Beast: I suppose this is your doing?

Arachne: Do you like it? I spin this for about hour just for the two of us.

Beast: What do you mean?

Arachne: You'll find out once we get it on in our love bed. And try to be careful, there is a hole that leads to a nest of a million tiny baby spiders that will attack you if you fall.

Arachne than walk toward a record player and turned it on. A relaxing gentle music was being played. Arachne than walk to a dress change wall as she goes behind it.

Beast was tring to break free from the bubblegum web, but the more he struggles, the more sticker he gets. From the change dress wall, Arachne puts her lab coat and her black bandeau swim suit on the wall and grabs a different kind of bathing suit. Beast was still trying to break free, but was no use. Arachne appear from the other side of the wall.

Arachne: Well, what do you think? Do I look lovely?

Beast looks at her to see she is wearing a pink bikini bathing suit.

Beast: I've seen better fashion models on a magzine.

Arachne: Aww, that hurt my feelings. But that's okay, I forgive you, now that we are going to do something fun.

Beast: What kind of fun?

Arachne: The fun which all adults enjoy of doing together. I'm 28 years old and you are 30 years old, we're the perfect age.

Arachne than walks towards Beast where he is in the giant bubblegum web. She than starts to climb up the bubblegum web as she heads towards Beast. She than crawl to him and stare at him in the face.

Arachne: And now, we are going to enjoy to the most pleasent thing that we are going to do. So let our love game...begin.

And so, Arachne begins by putting her head on Beast's big chest and begins to rub her head on his chest, smoothing it out. Than she turns over to lay her back on Beast's body and moves over on him. Than she sits up of having her butt sit on his chest and starts bouncing on him. Beast tries to ignore of what was happening, but couldn't resit. Then she lays down forward and puts her her head on his crouch. And feels how strong it is. Beast only stares at Arachne's butt to know what she is doing. She than lifts her self up and was enjoying what she doing. And than she grab her bottom bikini swim suit and pulls it down and than grabs Beast's bubblegum cover-up speedos and pulls them down and than she press her body on to Beast's body and she starts to kiss Beast on the lips. Beast was trying to break the kiss away, but Arachne was holding his head as he can't get away.

Beast: ((Carly, I am so, so sorry about his.))

Beast can't resit Arachne's charm as gets waht she wants from Beast.

Meanwhile, outside the dome, another mutant is seen flying past the dome. It was none other than Ms. Marvel wearing her black bathing suit with a lighting bolt on it, with black gloves, black boots and a red sash. Ms. Marvel was flying when she sence something going on.

Ms. Marvel: Whoa, I just sence something like a person was in trouble, and it's coming down that dome. I better check this out.

And so, Ms. Marvel flew down to the dome and she enter through the door only to see a jungle inside.

Ms. Marvel: Insteed a jungle out there, it's a jungle in there. Time to find out what's going on.

Ms. Marvel flew up and start searching the jungel.

Meanwhile, Arachne was done having love games with Beast. She puts back on her black bandeau bathiing suit and turns off the music.

Arachne: That was sure fun, I enjoy it.

Beast: I bet you did.

Arachne: Now we can begin our exspertmint.

Beast: What exspertmint?

Arachne: This secrum has spider DNA inside that will change your body again. You will have four extra arms and a spider's abdomen that can spin web.

Beast: WHAT?!

Arachne: Aww, don't look worry, it's only going to hurt a bit.

Arachne was holding a shot with liquid inside that has spider DNA inside. Beast did not know what to do.

Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel was still flying through the jungel.

Ms. Marvel: This place sure is big, you could get lost in this place.

Ms. Marvel than made a turn from the path and suddenly she flew right into a giant web and got stuck in front of her body on it. Ms. Marvel struggles to get free.

Ms. Marvel: Now this is a big web for a spider to make.

Back in the big room, an alarm was buzzing as Arachne heard it.

Arachne: I wonder what a fly flew into my dome.

Arachne turned on a moniter and walk toward it. She looked at the screen to see Ms. Marvel caught in the web.

Arachne: Oh my, she is awfully big to be a fly.

Beast: That's Ms. Marvel. She happens to be a mutant like us.

Arachne: I know that, and I bet she is here to rescue you. Well, we'll see about that. We will have to give you the shot later because right now, I got a fly to swapt.

Arachne than left the big room to deal with Ms. Marvel.

Back with Ms. Marvel, she was still trying to get free from the web.

Ms. Marvel: This web is really sticky hope a giant spider won't come.

Arachne: That can be arrange.

Ms. Marvel look down to see Arachne on a giant jumping spider.

Ms. Marvel: And you are?

Arachne: You can call Arachne and you are trass passing through my home.

Ms. Marvel: Well sorry, Arachne. But there is a person who is in trouble and I have to save him.

Arachne: But we were have so much fun.

Ms. Marvel: I bet it wouldn't be called fun to that person.

Ms. Marvel use her power to destroy the web she was stuck on and than she attack Arachne, but Arachne's jumping spider jump away and Ms. Marvel chase her.

Beast was watching the fight happening and Beast needs to help Ms. Marvel.

Beast: I have to help Ms. Marvel, but how do I get out of this stuff.

As Beast looks around he sees Mumbo Jumbo appear from another entrance. Beast than had an idea.

Beast: Excuss me, Mumbo!

Mumbo looked at him.

Beast: Guess what Mumbo, Arachne and I were having fun in our love game and I enjoy it. Too bad you didn't get some of the action.

Mumbo got really angry of what Beast has said. Mumbo than shot out lighting bolts from his horns and electracute Beast. Beast knew what he was doing, the lighting bolts will singrat the bubblegum and free Beast. After 30 seconds of tortute, Beast snap free from the bubblegum. Mumbo was more angry than ever as he charges at Beast. Beast did a leep jump over Mumbo and Beast lands behind him. Mumbo turns around and charge at Beast again and Beast charge at him. Beast ducked down under Mumbo and pick Mumbo up with all of Beast's strenth. Beast than threw Mumbo at the bubblegum web as Mumbo heavy body rips the bubblegum web and fall into the hole, where he lands on a giant web and got stuck on it. Mumbo tries to get free, but the millions of tiny baby spiders crawl to Mumbo and started to cover his body, using their silk web to cover him in a giant cocoon and sealing him inside.

Beast: Well, glad I got that over. Now to help Ms. Marvel.

Beast than grabs his X-men belt and puts it around his waist and than exit out the room.

Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel manege to punch the jumping spider of Arachne. Both Arachne and the jumping spider fell, but Arachne use her butt to shoot out a bubblegum thread from her black bandeau bathing suit to hook on to a tree branch and swing down to up. And when she was in mid-air, she pointed her butt at Ms. Marvel and shot out from her butt is a pink bubblegum web. The bubblegum web hits Ms. Marvel in front of her and sticks her onto a tree. Arachne than swings to the branch where Ms. Marvel is caught.

Arachne: How do you like that? A fine sticky situation your in.

Ms. Marvel: I've been through worst.

Arachne: Well the worst is abount to come as I am about to snap that neck of yours.

Just when she was about to, Beast jumps in and pushes Arachne as Arachne falls down. Beast grabs the bubblegum web that Ms. Marvel was stuck and rips it off of her.

Beast: Are you OK?

Ms. Marvel: I'm fine. Seems to me your the person I went to rescue.

Beast: That's the right answear and I thank you for coming.

Ms. Marvel: And what about her?

Beast: She was keeping me here to be her man, but I want to leave this place.

Ms. Marvel: Well I'm here to help you out.

Beast: I'm raeatful and I have a plan to defeat her.

Beast whisper into Ms. Marvel's ear and the two of them took off with Arachne following them. She than lost them in the trees. As she climbs up the trees, she look for them but counldn't see them. She than heard a noise and looks behind her to see Ms. Marvel carrying Beast by the hands and she throws Beast at her as Beast spins around and pounds her off the tree branch as she falls to another giant web, but this one strenches down from Arachne's weight. She nealy hit the ground as she hangs in the web. Beast and Ms. Marvel approch her.

Ms. Marvel: Well, looks like you lost. So are you going to let him go or what?

Arachne: Sure, have him. I already got what I want from him.

Arachne said this when she puts her hand on her stomach showing she is pregnat with Beast's child. Beast and Ms. Marvel walk off as they head toward the exit at the dome.

Arachne watches them leave as she close her eyes and a tear roll down her face.

Outside the dome, Beast and Ms. Marvel were outside.

Beast: Again, thank you for reacueing me.

Ms. Marvel: It was my pleasure, but is it okay to let her go like that?

Beast: I want her to enjoy the rest of her life caring for that child.

Ms. Marvel: I see.

Beast: Anyway. you think you powers could get this bubblegum off my speedos?

Ms. Marvel: Sure thing.

And with that, Ms. Marvel use her laser to harden the bubblegum and it crables. Beast had his blue speedos again.

Beast: Well that did the trick. So where are you heading?

Ms. Marvel: I'm going to join this group called the Avengers. You wanna come? They allowed mutants as well.

Beast: Sure, I need some more action in my life now that the X-men have seperated. So I will join you on your request.

Ms. Marvel: Than it's a date.

And with that, Beast and Ms. Marvel left the dome and travel through the forest for them to join the Avengers.

Well, I'm done with this chapter. It was pretty long so I hope you enjoy it. I got one more chapter to do and I'm finish. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter of the story so enjoy it.

The Garden of Webs Chaper Five The New Generation

It has been seven years sence Beast escape Arachne. Arachne now has a son who Beast is the father. His son's name is Hacter and has been living with his mother happily. Hacter is six years old and his appearance is that of a human with short brown hair, black dimpul eyes, and the only thing he is wearing are black speedos which matches his mother's black one-piece bandeau swimsuit that she is still wearing and the kind of speedos that his father would wear. He enjoys playing inside the dome where he excerises.

Hacter: Mom, I'm done doing my homework, I'm going to play now.

Arachne: Alright, becareful now.

Hacter: Yes, Mom.

And so, he left the room and went to the jungle. He than climb a tree to the top, and than he jump and grabbed a branch of a tree and starts swinging from branch to branch. He passes by a few spiders in their webs and seem not to be attacking him, because they know he is Arachne's son. Not only does he uses his hands to grab the branches, but he also use his feet to grab and stick to the branches. He has Beast's reflaxis, his arcobatic skills, and his smartness. He is able perform flying through the air leap just like Beast. He did a swing around the branch up and down as he did a great leap through the air as he spins in the air and comes down as he lands on his feet with out breaking a single bone in his body.

Hacter: Alright! That was the most awasome thing I ever did. Yes!

Just when he got so excited, he bend down in good reflaxis and suddenly, blue bubblegum begin to spin out of his butt and stick between two trees that formed into a web. He suddenly acted in surprise as he turn around and look to see what came out of him and what he did. He looked and bend down again which again spin another blue bubblegum web out of his butt. He was shock to know what is happening as he try again only slower and he bend down slowly and when his knees were completley bend, the blue bubblegum web spins out of his butt again. This time, he was freak out that ran back to his mother to tell her about this.

Hacter: Mom! Mom!

Arachne: What is it, Hacter?

Hacter: Mom, there this blue bubblegum web that's coming out of my butt! What does this mean?!

Arachne: It means your mutant powers have develop.

Hacter: Mutant powers?

Arachne: That's right, I'm a mutant as well.

Arachne showed her son that she has mutant powers too by spining her pink bubblegum web at a tree and Hacter was surprise.

Arachne: That's why you can spin blue bubblegum web from your butt, because got that from me. And why your so good at arcobatics is because you got that from your father. He and I are both mutants with different abileties and why you have them.

Hacter: Mom, you never told me about my dad. What was he like?

Arachne: Your father and I have different issues that didn't go well. So I let him go and why your with me. Mutants have different agendas that doesn't go well, so that's why I let him go. But you still have me and that's what matters, so let us be happy together just you and me. Alright?

Arachne: Alright.

Later that night Hacter walked through the jungle was thinking about his mutant powers that he got it from his mother and father. He decided to climb up a tree and stand on the branch. He than tries his spining powers on the ground as he turns around and bends down and starts to spin the largest blue bubblegum web he could make and it sticks onto the trees below. When he was done making it, he than jumps down and landed in the center of the blue bubblegum web with out getting stuck to it. And he lays there and look at the starry sky.

Hacter: I wonder who my dad really is and what he is doing now?

Hacter may never know the answear for as long as he lives.

Well, that's it. I'm done with this story, so I hope you enjoy it. I might do more, but I'm not sure so hope to see you again. 


End file.
